chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of "The Mystery Of Chessboxing"
Planned in parallel with the film, the Musical version was poised to be a worldwide success until Jeff Wayne, at a party to celebrate the stunning first-week sales, let slip to Joseph Kuo an ancestor of his had been a monk. Kuo immediately cancelled any future collaboration, prohibited any reissue and dedicated the entirety of his budget that was originally intended to produce "36 Deadly Styles" to buying and destroying every copy sold to date. This led to drastic continuity errors and recycled footage when Deadly Styles was finally filmed. Despite the widescale destruction of the original copies, Chessboxing scholars have nevertheless unearthed fragments, with new discoveries still being made. ; ;Disc one #"The Eve of the Killing" #"Dragon Mountains and the Five Elements" #"The Senior Student and the Three Rules" #"Forever Rice" #"Kung Fu Child" ;Disc two #"The Sam Seed (Part 1)" #"The Spirit of Tien" #"The Sam Seed (Part 2)" #"Brave New School" #"Dead Mountains" – 8:36 #"THE END (Part 1)" #"THE END (Part 2) (Matrix)" Summary "The Eve of the Killing" All is peaceful in the land, but suddenly a mysterious red-faced plate shows up out of nowhere. Ah Pao's eye itches but he is assured it means nothing. There could be no danger from that Ghost Faced Killing Plate... "Dragon Mountains and the Five Elements" A crowd gathers at the Chess Stalls, where Senior Student Moley is slowly planning, when suddenly, Ah Pao interrupts. Ah Pao escapes from Moley after the fight and discovers that Chao Yun Lung and Shih Wei Ming have both been Ghost Faced Killed. "The Senior Student and the Three Rules" Amidst the Ghost Faced Killings, Senior Student Moley arrives, having clashed with the killer. Ah Pao apologises and is taken to the Cheng Hsing School, but first Ah Pao fights against the other students, and barely escapes with his life "Forever Rice" Ah Pao visits home to discover his father has been Ghost Faced Killed, he takes the Killing Plate back with him to Cheng Hsing School. "Kung Fu Child" Ah Pao and Moley do battle as the others watch in awe. Ah Pao falls to Moley and is forced to leave the school. "The Sam Seed (Part 1)" Ah Pao wanders the streets, now empty due to Ghost Faced Killings. "The Spirit of Cheng Hsing" Ah Pao meets the old master of the Cheng Hsing School, only to find he has gone mad. The two of them end up trapped under the Cheng Hsing School before Cheng Hsing is Ghost Faced Killed. "The Sam Seed (Part 2)" Ah Pao continues his travels before meeting with Chi Tzu Tien, who has a plan. "Brave New School" Chi Tzu Tien reveals his plans to start a new School for learning Chess Boxing Kung Fu, Ah Pao trains under him briefly before heading off again. "Dead Mountains" Ah Pao walks through the now dead Dragon Mountains. And decides to give fight against the Ghost Faced Killer. Who promptly dies of old age as he is being pecked at by the So Called Loyal Hens. "THE END (Part 1)" Peace is restored to the land, and everyth "THE END (Part 2) (Matrix)" One hundred years later, Microsoft attempts to access the realms of the Chess Boxing Matrix, the last thing they see is the Ghost Faced Killing plate. Retrieved fragments *"No one would have believed, in the early years after the Qing Dynasty, that so-called loyal affairs were being watched from the timeless house of Ghost Faced Mum. Noone could have dreamed that we were being scrutinised, as someone with an Iron Lid studies rice that cooks and absorbs in a drop of water. Few man even considered the possibility of Won Chun San still being alive; and yet, across the gulf of China, Kung-Fu immeasurably superior to ours regarded the Kung Fu Men with vengeful eyes. And slowly, and surely, he drew his plans against us." *"Is everyone fed?" "Not everyone, look! Six new students, with barrels of rice" "Bowls and arrows against the lightning. They haven't seen Ah Whow yet." *"There were lids of shapes and sizes, scattered 'cross the kitchen floor. And I heard the students calling, as they said they wanted More! Throwing bowls towards the tables, as it startled seniors twice, Moley started cheering...AH PAO BRING SOME RIIICE!" *"Ah Pao's testicles were safe. But the Metal Plate had been revealed, and with it went Ah Pao's last hope of learning Cheng Hsing Kung Fu. Cheng Hsing School belonged to the Senior Student." "BRIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!" *"We'll send Kung Fu Men to the Dragon Mountains for books, and men like you can teach the kids. Not Cheng Hsing Kung Fu and garbage! Chess! So we can get everyone training again! Maybe one day we'll capture a Ghost Faced Killing Plate eh? Learn what it's for then, whoosh! With our Fire Technique! wallop! With him running and Kow-Towing, beaten at his own stupid game!" *"It's doing the chess and the boxing that wears a man out. How about a drink, eh? Nothing but pee every day now I'm the boss!" "We drank, and he insisted we play chess. With the Kung Fu Men on the verge of Ghost Faced Killing, we actually played chess. Later he talked more of how I was already learning, but there was fire techniques on the horizon, and I felt a traitor to my So-called Loyal Clan." *"It had taken him a week to eat two bowls of rice. I could've eaten that much in a day. And I suddenly realised the gulf between his eyes, and his stomach..." *Moley: "Teacher, I saw the school burst into fire technique, are you all right?" Cheng Hsing: "Don't touch me!" Moley: "But it's me, Your pupil!" Cheng Hsing: "No! You were sent to kill me!" Moley: "He's delirious!" Cheng Hsing: "Lies! You look decent enough!" Moley: "Teacher!?" Cheng Hsing: "I know what it's for! His spies were here to kill me all along, in their hearts and souls, just waiting for a sign from him. And now they're destroying our world!" Moley: "But they're not killers, they're from the Cheng Hsing school." Ah Pao: "We must leave here." Moley: "Look, a house still standing, Teacher, come with us, it's better."